Muggle Sang the Blues
by The Ghoul In Pajamas
Summary: Short on money, Hermione needs a job. She attempts to make ends meet and makes a surprising discovery at the same time. Behind his gruff exterior is a kind, intellegent, caring soul. And his perfect match will surprise Severus most of all...
1. Chapter 1 The Blue Village Vanguard

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 1**

The Blue Village Vanguard

* * *

_And in conclusions ladies…. and gentlemens…" _There was a soft round of applause, and a whisper of amusement in the small jazz club as the host spoke to the guest over a mic. A few couples were hand in hand, dancing slowly. The deep maroon lighting splashed down on the floor from over head lamps, they would fade away into mixed colors of gold, fuscia, and deep blue.

There were four men upon the stage. _The Paris Temperance_, they were smooth….great composers of the greatest songs written by Pee Wee Russell., Jelly Roll and Dice of Dixieland. American artists of course but Severus didn't care, because the blues were universal. He sat alone in his quiet little corner. Sipping his cocktail beverage. There was one side of him he had always loved about being half muggle. It was the music…..

He loved the sweetness….the soulfulness… the classic and swinging sound of the trombone….the romantic sounds of a jazz band. Billy Holiday, in Lady Sings The Blues. The solo entrance when the main line of a perfect song….faded out to the melody of the piano. The bass…the drums. That city slicking creole bump that flowed through his mind when J. Roll Morton's tunes fill this smoky room.

It was the truth and he no longer wished to hide or deny it anymore. He'd ran from the truth of being half-blooded all his life. For as long as he could remember, and for what? The only woman he had ever truly loved in his life, was long gone thanks Tom Riddle.

Tom, that's right! he call that scum by his true name. Damn him! Shouted the liquor now flowing through Snape's veins. Severus knew he was lucky to be alive after that two faced psycho tried to kill him off.

"_I say that the night must continue…we've started this road for you boys and girls…and we don't plan to give up now…" _the heavy voice of the club owner came from on stage as he grabbed the microphone and introduced the next song. The spot light hit the stage and the room spun into a place of cool hard bopping ragtime, the speakers surrounding it filled it in a thousands directions

The Blue Village Vanguard, a old favorite spot for Severus. He had secretly come here for years. He was, V.I.P, golden member and always granted this table any night, no matter how busy or packed the spot was. Same corner, same single lamp light on his table, a tiny red one, with mini gold tassels around the shade. He joined in when the audience clapped in a round of applause.

He was wearing a black crowned fedora, it's brim curved just above his right eye, and black suit, white shirt, no tie. He looked like a aristocrat, right from an old time, Kid Clayton film. These were the nights he would fold up his cloak and cape, dismiss his potions, and hide away his wand.

Yes, when he was here….there were no troubles, no demands, no worries and best of all…no magic! Well, none other than the magic of the sound… of the bands…the magic of the flavor, from a chill glass, of scotch on the rocks.

A young waitress stepped to his table wearing their usual getup. A white tuxedo top with red bow tie, black low cut shorts and fishnet pantyhose. " Um…ok let's see…you're the gold customer for table number two." she said "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I will be your server for this evening sir. Can I offer you another drink?"

Severus snapped his head up when he heard the name, looking straight into the face of the girl he had taught for nearly seven years. She was slim, and fitted the attire perfectly. She looked nervous, and hadn't looked at her guest. No, instead, she was chewing the pen top and pondering over her next drink order.

"Another scotch please Ms. Granger." His voice was low, and musky. He looked head on at her wondering why was the brightest student he'd every had the pleasure of teaching, waiting tables, in a London night club. Maybe, he should have gave her more homework. "Kill the ice on this one." he said.

"No ice." she repeated back and shifted her weight so that she could readjust her tray. She made a mark on her memo pad. "and will you be needing anything else sir? Olives? masachio cherries? Or peanuts?"

"Neither thank you." he pushed his empty glass out towards the end of the table and she reached out to retrieve it.

"And would you like a new ashtray sir?" She then looked at his face and her eyes grew wide.

"I don't smoke…."

"Professor!" She squealed over the saxophone playing.

He gave a shy smile, which was another one of those things he had denied himself for so long. But this was going to be his life from now on. He never again would live his life serving anyone, or answering to anyone again. The musician on stage started a new tune. "Yes, but don't tell the local's, or they may cancel my membership. Then I'd have to force Draught of Living Death on you." he said trying to sound like the old Snape, but failing.

"What are you doing here!….here! Oh sweet heavens! Its soooo good to see you." she said and dropped her tray with a clatter onto his table and leaned forward to hug him tightly.

"Whoaaa!….for goodness sake Ms. Granger." he had to brace himself, when she dropped down so suddenly, with another squeal, nearly knocking him off his chair. It was the instant before the room started another round of applause as the classic sounds of "Dancing in the Sky" tickled into a swing.

She looked up into his mature eyes and then slowly with humility dancing around in hers, she gave him a dazzling smile. "Its so wonderful to see that you're ok." said Hermione as she put a small hand on his shoulder. "Wow! You look brand new!" she smiled again "…and so dressed up, if Harry could see you now he'd never stop talking about it."

"Let's just hope this remains between us...I like not having to worry about running into anyone here." He said. And the red curtains opened on stage, nearly eight artist picked up the pace. The bass was the starting point and layed the tempo for the others to follow. The bass player was in the rear center of the stage, keeping time with his solo piece. The overhead lights changed in tune to the music...slow…then faster…and steady with the trombone.

"Yes of course I wouldn't dream of telling a single soul…oh but you must let me tell Harry! And Ron!" she insisted merrily "They're gonna die laughing."

"I see I'm still the punch line to a few inside jokes." he said turning the conversation a bit awkward.

"What ...no ...no nothing like that Professor it's just that...well look at you!" she made a playful turn with her head and place her hands upon her hips. "If I was twenty years older….." she smiled playfully.

He blushed.

She picked up her tray "Oh! Hey I have to get to the other guest." Hermione said loudly so she could be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"Alright." he said. His tone was unusually friendlier than she ever remembered when she was his student. He repositioned his hat so that the brim was right.

"But I'll come back in just a spell. Promise! Scotch right!"

"Sure."

"…and… kill the …ice."

"You got it…" he said "Hot as bat piss."

"Hot as…what-!" she laughed at his statement and turned to leave, looking back once in amusement. She pushed back a chair as she passed an empty table and she went back towards the bar. His eyes followed her, with her little walk as if she were a music note in time with the song. There wasn't a male eye in the place that wasn't on her. She was the new girl, the new hire and looking so grown up with her cocktail garments molding to her curves and slim waist.

He tore his eyes from her, as she leaned over the bar top to pick up a bottled beer for another near table. His thoughts were sailing above his head, twirling, twisting, higher and higher...perhaps he would skip that last drink.

He pushed some muggle money on to the table beneath the lamp. It was a bit more than normal. He had no idea why Hermione needed to bust tables but he wouldn't leave without tipping her nicely.


	2. Chapter 2 Davina the Diva

**Author's Note:** visit my profile for (_Theme Song to Muggle Sang the Blues_)

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 2**

"Davina the Diva"

* * *

Hermione walked back behind the bar, and sat down Severus's glass of scotch. She grimaced and placed the tip money he had left behind safely into the little box that had been assigned as her personal safe for tonight's tips. She hoped she hadn't taken to long with his order, but she was thankful for the handsome tip he'd left behind, she needed all the help she could get.

"Wow how much boo`tay did you have to wiggle to get that kind of tip?" David Hoffweiler walked behind the bar "That's the way we… work it." he said and did a kind of cha-cha and landed Hermione with a high five and a rump bump. It was a signature they shared, just the two of them.

David Hoffweiler, was all heart, a good person, and never afraid to say what was on his mind and didn't give a damn how you felt once he said it. He turned into the mirror behind the bar to check his red bow tie. Blonde hair, cut low and gorgeous sea blue killer eyes. He was Hermione's true knight in shiny armor when it came to loosening up, once she had gotten the job. He coached her, showed her the ropes, and gave her all his best tips. He was also, their team lead for all shifts, and if anyone had a problem with their schedule, they had to speak with Davina first.

Davina...that was David's other name, and if you really wanted a cat fight on your hands, then all you had to do was call him by the name David when his boyfriend was around. "Of course," he bent over to check his fish nets "Mmmmm. Let's just hope your hubby isn't around when you're working that tail girl…I need a new pair of heels these are so shabby looking!"

Hermione smiled. That would be a laugh if Draco walked through the door of a muggle pub. "It's so busy, I just hope I can get out of here quickly tonight. My mother's train arrives early tomorrow. I haven't seen her in nearly a year!"

"Oh! Mummzi is coming for a visit? I'm sure she'll be very glad to see you wearing that."

As Hermione glanced in the mirror, she readjusted a lock of hair that had become misplaced, she tucked it behind her ear, and smiled at David. Hermione thought she looked a bit homely even with the playful getup on. Some of the other girls looked a lot better by contrast. Hermione smiled again, watching her supervisor toy around with the bottom of his high heels. "Next to you, I look like a plain-face bore!" she said.

Davina, he was in two words, the works! He loved diamonds, anything flashy, and always wore dark liner around his eyes, and hated tattoos. Hermione on the other hand never would put on make up unless it was of real importance. At that thought she looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She missed her mother so much. She missed having someone around to cook with, someone to listen to her escapades about Draco and her triumphs about being a new mom. David of course would applaud her with her little tales of motherhood. But there was still so much about being a mother with a one year old that frightened her. She needed her mother.

"How's that!" David had escaped into the back office during Hermione reverie and returned wearing a horrible pair of red glittery mary janes heels. "Am I a cookie or what!"

"Davina where did you get those?" asked Hermione as she began to restack more of tonight's programs for the bar top.

"Found them on sale at Macy's."

Hermione clutched a program to her bosom. "You look wonderful." said Hermione. In truth the shoes were a bit catchy, but on David they simply looked like Dorothy from Oz gone drag.

"Oh Yes baby girl! The rent is due." David blew himself a kiss. Hermione blushed and David swirled around her waist giving it a twist and shake and went back on to the floor to serve more drinks.

Two years ago Harry and Draco had formed a truce after the war, and so the friendship between the two of them grew a bit more each day. Of course she and Ron were strictly against it. He simply was a Malfoy and not to be trusted, but this made Harry furious with them and said that they were no better than the enemies they turned their noses up at. After a while Hermione came around, but Ron never did.

She and Draco was a thing that kind of happened, he was charming, incredibly cute and really seemed to fancy her a lot once he got to know her. But they were both young, only twenty-three and he simply wasn't ready for marriage. He didn't abandon her when she broke the news, and told him he was going to be a father. But, he didn't run her straight to the Ministry asking for her hand either. Everyone knew of their relationship, his parents was mildly accepting of their new grand-daughter. And seemed to generally love her. The only trouble, was that the baby was a year now, and she hasn't shown a single sign of magic.

Hermione began to recall the night of their last fight...

* * *

"_I was making a joke Hermione," he said rushing over to kiss her, and hoping she would just let it go. But it was a day later and she couldn't help but wonder. What if the baby never showed magic, what if she was a squib? Would Draco want to ever admit he was the father of a pure muggle daughter?_

_"Perhaps. There's a reason you said it!" demanded Hermione, her face was screwed up in rage._

_Their bickering went on this way for hours. Before Hermione opened the door, and left, with her baby bundled up in her arms._

* * *

Sometimes Hermione wished the incident had never taken place, sometimes she wished she could just let it all go. And, even though it was her decision to leave, for the love of his child; shouldn't he have asked her back. Draco would visit his daughter often, and Hermione was happy for that. But he seemed fine with the idea of the two of them here in muggle London. Never mind that they both still loved each other very much. Never mind that there was a slim chance that their little girl was just a late bloomer when it came to baring true signs of magic. She was only a year after all! Still, sometimes Hermione wondered to herself, if something had gone wrong with her precious little girl. But she loved her, with every ounce of her soul, and if had to spend the rest of her life away from the wizarding world just so that her child would have a normal life, and not feel out of sorts because she wasn't magic, then that's what Hermione had to do.

....And so she's here now, behind the bar, serving strangers, wearing this ridiculous cocktail getup. In that instant the crowd went wild with excitement, clapping and whistling as the piano, set the atmosphere. And a singer by the name of Ella, entered the spot light singing her opening act "_The Man I Love_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading, and for the song playing while Hermione is behind the bar, please visit my profile page. Please leave a review....


	3. Chapter 3 Matilda and The Magic Toy

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading. I love reviews...visit my profile for (_Theme Song to Muggle Sang the Blues_)

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 3**

"Matilda and The Magic Toy"

* * *

The weeks went along wonderfully with her mother there. It gave them so much time to catch up on all the things she had missed of her granddaugther's first year. Hermione, showered her mother dozens of pictures. A few of them were shots of her and Draco, with the baby. But some where strictly of Matilda. Hermione used a charm to produce more copies for her to take home to her father when she returned. A Wizard's photo couldn't very well just be marched into your local photo shop for duplicates. Mrs. Granger's favorites were those taken only a week before her arrival. They were of the baby's first birthday, and a bright face little girl, with icy blonde hair crawled into the center of her cake.

There were more of course some professionally taken, with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, several were of Matilda's first doctor's visit where she and Draco shared a delightful pose together; Matilda was tugging at his hair. But, Hermione's favorite had always been her first photograph, the day she was born. It was held in a gold picture frame. Her little sunshine lite up her world, for the rest of her life on that glorious day.

She was only a day old in this portrait. Hermione was holding her wrapped in blanket, and when she looked up, into the camera with those beautiful blue eyes and smiled with a grin so bright that said I'm here mom!

Matilda, sat on the carpet floor of their living room wearing a bib and playing with several toys all at once. A soft plush dolly, large plastic blocks and a four-side, electronic toy that would light a tune when she pressed the shapes. At the moment she was becoming tired and frustrated. It was well past her naptime, but she refused to go to sleep.

It had only been a week into the visit, and Hermione's mother had begun to spoil her so badly, that Matilda would not fall asleep without an evening lullaby anymore.

She sat on the floor hitting at her toy, when it would not play her winning tune she liked. "Honey you're not doing it correctly Matilda, You can't get upset," said Hermione, when Matilda started crying after banging so hard against the toy she hurt her fingers. "Oooo...come here, let mummy show you ok!" said Hermione with a sweet tone, hugging her bobo.

The baby stretched out in front her play pin in a fit of tears. Hermione decided this was one of those moments when she would break her own promise. The promise she had made to herself months ago. The promise, that she would not use her wand around her daughter. If Matilda was by chance not born of magic, Hermione didn't want to hurt her little girl further, with seeing her own mother do things with a wand, that she would never be able to do. It was, Hermione suppose a sense of concealing the hard truth, but it was best, and an act of pure love.

"If you can figure this horrid device out before I do darling, then do let your mother in on it's secret." said Hermione she began shaking the toy, even checked the batteries. Everything seemed in place.

Hermione began pressing down on the buttons. First the red circle, the blue square and the yellow star, all in order. Finally Hermione gave up, took out her wand and gave it a flick. The toy became air-borne, levitating an inch off the floor. She gave it a tap with her tip and it dazzled into color, playing musical notes.

Matilda stopped crying instantly,smiled, got up, and began bouncing on her little legs, but not at all in tune to the music. She was so lovely when she was happy, and laughing. "Where's daddy, honey? hum… do you know? where's daddy…..?"

Matilda just danced. Hermione grew silent. Draco wasn't a bad father, but his visit when they came, in truth were getting shorter now, and fewer. Hermione didn't want to pick a fight with him anymore, perhaps things would mend themselves if she just gave him time.

Her mother was not here strictly for a visit. She had been sent by Hermione's father, in hopes of convincing her to return to Bristol, her hometown.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione froze. She knew who the knock had come from. She closed her eyes and with much despair, she said a prayer and went to open the door. Sure enough it was Mrs. Millions, her landlord. The most uncanny, unkindliest old bat she'd known since Professor Umbridge. In fact, she was so keenly like Delores, Hermione thought once of investigating the woman's familytree to see if perhaps the two were related by some means.

Hermione opened the door wider, and there she stood dressed in a floral house robe, with worn-out trimmed lace. Her hair in bright pink and green rollers. A thick, cloud of cigarette smoke floated above her, she was outwardly smiling, but inwardly fuming.

Hermione knew what she thought, she was positive she was going to have the last laugh. But little did she know, that Hermione had the rent, this month, all of it. Even the portion that had not been paid for last month. She wouldn't have money for the fare to or from work, not until her next paycheck atleast. But, that was an easy fix, she would just have to apparate with her wand until then. There was an vacant alley, just a block from The Blue Vanguard where she worked, it would most likely be safe enough to use for a short while.

Mrs. Millions stood at the threshold saying again for the hundredth time this week, that Hermione was one hair from being tossed out on the streets. Hermione had no energy for battling with her. Matilda was screaming again. Hermione had to stop using magic on her toy when she answered the door. She couldn't risk a muggle seeing her using magic. Not that she wouldn't mind using an obliviating charm on the old goat.

Mrs. Millions ran the place the way she saw fit. She often reminded her, and the other tenants, that she was allowed to choose who stayed and who got tossed out on their thush. She seemed to fill her rat invested building with single women that had been left by men and were struggling with little ones. The rent was cheap, but still too much for the horrible conditions of the place.

Hermione handed her the white envelope and said goodbye. She slammed the door and plaster fell from the ceiling tile. Matilda let out another wale of a cry and kicked at her lifeless toys. The place was a slum. Tears filled Hermione's eyes, she was to ashame to admit to anyone she hadn't found anything better. When Draco planned visits for her and Matilda, He would often rent a pricey hotel room somewhere other than this side of town. He would never pay a visit this far into town, and he had no idea she was in such a bad fix.

It was money well wasted to be honest, because he would only visit, there was never talk of them mending anything for the sake of their daughter. And he seemed fine with the idea that they always held their visits in a rented room, far away from the busyness of the muggle city.

It had been five months since their parting….she wasn't sure, and hated to admit it out loud, but her mother was right. He simply didn't love her anymore.


	4. Ch 4 A Day’s Dilemma, A Life Decision

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 4**

"A Day's Dilemma, A Life's Decision"

* * *

Severus, to be quite frank about it, didn't know what to make of his feelings towards her. It wasn't everyday that he just so happened across a former student that he felt so completely at ease with.

Laughing, talking, admiring the way she thought, the cleveriness. He had not felt this way for anyone really, not in such a long time. And certainly there was the age factor to consider. The law of principle screamed at him for what he wanted. How dare you desire this. Were you not once her mentor, her guide, her teacher. Damn! long before she was even remotely aware of love shared between a man and woman. Her reaction he feared greatly, like the hunted, fears the gun.

He was so afraid that if he brought his heart to surface, and revealed it, then he would be devastated when she rejected him, shunning even his existence for the rest of his lonely days. He feared she would distance herself from him _(and then he'd go back to Hogwarts and unleash his broken heart onto his helpless pupils. Until he satisfied his own self pity.)_

Hermione, was now on break and just as always she would find time to come and engage with him. Severus had grown to expect her company, and in fact he found time every night for the past couple of weeks to visit the club. Solely for her, he looked forward to her smiles,and questions, as there were many in their conversations. He was her personal open book, and she devoured his knowledge page for page.

He allowed himself a moment to stare at her. A moment more to reflect on the mass of warm autumn hair that she tried to tame into a tangled french braid, while they chatted. But no amount of pinning and twisting could contain it all and loose strands licked her cheeks and behind her ears. Her hair was much longer, fuller. She had grown to be such a beauty to behold. Her eyes made of the finest, most seductive brown, like the brownstone quartz, they too were emeralds to him, her skin like porcelain, lips red as -

"And it's been two whole days now, and still no plumber. I feel so utterly unclean." Hermione's ranting pulled Severus out of his trance. "She's an absolute monster Professor!"

He loved her voice, especially loved it when she spoke directly to him, only him, when they were alone. He hated that she continued to call him Professor. The sound of her tone chased away the saxophone, the tambourine man and smothered out the humming in his head from his drinks. "Have you considered all of your resources Miss Granger," he was quickly trying to recover where his mind wander from her conversation. "Have you taken into account perhaps returning to Catchpole for a short spell?" he said, his eyes straining not to find the center of her brown ones.

"You're so fortunate to not have worries," she sighed deeply."not to wonder for the well-being and safety of a child or family matters. You come and go as you please, and you need not care about such mugglish things... bus fare or cab fees. Not as I do now."

"And you, are fortunate to have such a beautiful daughter to worry your life away with, and she, she is equally fortunate to have you for a mother. Every minute of every day. I feel I have missed my chance in this life. With most of my life behind me, I fear my days will wilther away into the dungeons Hogwarts, potions and students…not much has changed about me since your time at the school...not much has change. Perhaps it's too late for change with me. My voyage died with the Headmaster."

"Yes I most certainly am fortunate. and your wrong Professor you have changed..._so much_." she smiled.

* * *

It seemed an eternity before her shift finally ended, together they walked side by side, and finally came to the alley way that she used for disapparating home. "And who keeps your daughter on the evenings you have to work?" he asked handing over her sweater.

"Harry and Ginny on most nights. They are really great with her and completely understand my worries about using magic around her. On other nights Mrs. Weasley offers, she feels a bit lonely with everyone gone now."

This was it, he thought, it would be hours before he saw her again, talked with her. The thought brought him misery. "I insist you accompany me home," he said suddenly. "Two days without running water or a decent shower. Surely you can not stand for such an atrocious person as this Mrs. Millions. I know I could not."

Hermione wanted break into a laugh.

Harry would have said that he was no easter bunny! But apparently he had forgotten this. She said not a word, she only smiled, he was being so delightful.

"I have a spare lavatory there, I seldom use it. I'm sure you shall find it most accommodating. Consider it an invitation. You'll feel more like yourself once you've freshened up. Afterwards, I could accompany you safely back, to retrieve your daughter on your journey home." he said.

It was pure desperation that drove his words. He could not let her leave him, not again. He couldn't miss out on love twice in this life. love. . .had he fallen in love with her?

"That's very thoughtful of you Professor but I couldn't ask that much of you. I don't want to be a burden. I'll be fine really. Matilda and I usually take the train."

"Please, burden me…" He asked without a moments hesitation.

He wanted so much to touch her, to share his thoughts with her. But he swallowed his heart back in place. He possibly sounded like a worrying old fool to her. "As you stated before, I have nothing to do, not a living soul awaiting my arrival. Nothing more than a drafty home… dull …quiet. And you should not be traveling alone Hermione. Not on these streets."

Truthfully, he felt so overwhelmed in her presence. So blown away by the young woman she had become, that he could not keep his mind from straying, with the most unpure thoughts. A blast of air blew from under a passing bus, it blew her hair about uncontrollably and his hand came up to brush it away, touching the side of her face. Her skin felt like satin. He wasn't thinking when he held her cheek, reveling in their closeness and he touched her lips.

He withdrew quickly...Sweet Merlin what was he doing? He didn't want her to notice his longing for her. He didn't want her to misread his desire as mere lust, even if it could be added as a contributing factor, it was not the only veracity at play for him.

"Oh dear!" Hermione said as she read the message his touch delivered. She broke away from him and brushed back her hair. Her heart was thumping wildly.

"I'm sorry it was…I just meant to-"

"No, I know …it's ok really."

"I've had far too much to drink tonight."

"Only a glass…" she assured him, shaking her head.

"Do forgive me! Please, I would never -."

"No of course not, honestly it's… It's alright." she said. "Silly hair of mine always a bit tossed about. I suppose I look like a troll…"

"No, not at all." he said, when what he wanted to say was _"No entirely the opposite. You are beyond beautiful..."_

The background of the traffic became their melody now. The street lamps silhouetted a man she had not seen, until only now. He looked down at her with eyes so unknown, so unsnape-like. They were all at once the eyes of a different man. A man - yes, he was a man in every sense of the word. Tall, broad and dressed as handsome as any of the men she had seen tonight, his dark hair - like the shadow of a raven's upon a midnight stroll. She stepped forward as he stretched out his arm for her, wanting her to take it. His lips were smiling but it was a disguise to mask the sadness she saw behind those eyes.

"Shall we go find your Matilda?" he said warmly. He was hurting, she could see it. "I'm sure she's looking for _you_ Miss Granger." his words were as playful as his lieing smile.

A crossroad, she had not seen one in such a long while. But that's what lay before her now, an unpredictable path, a crossroad. With only a moment to wisely choose the correct one, which way was the wisest to take? If she chose she would only have to say goodbye and rid herself of the ackward sensation he gave her, put him in his place with ten words or less.

Her fingers tremble slightly, as she chose, as she slipped her hand into his secure arm.

Mistake. No, she felt no mistake. Within moments he kissed her hand, making a declaration of undying love only to her as he lead her safely into the alley way.


	5. Chapter 5 Mortal Danger

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 5**

"Mortal Danger"

* * *

They arrived at his home, Hermione looked down the unfamiliar road. It was long she thought and narrow, like most streets in London. She noticed that all the buildings were alike as well, made of the same red masonry, matching doors and dark widow panes. A cat waited patiently at his front door.

Hermione for a moment suspected it to be his. Until, she saw him flick a spell at the poor creature's paws.

"That was cruel?" she said.

He turned back and looked at her, looking very much like his old self.

"Sorry I do forget how fond you are of them." he said slowly.

"They are extremely clever creatures, I take it that you don't like cats?" Hermione felt it was a very important thing to know. Cats after all were her most favorite animals. She'd considered getting one for Matilda soon. She no longer had her cat as a pet. The time had come for poor Crookshanks, and she buried him one summer afternoon. She had found him stiff as steel in her basement that dreadful morning. A sense of sorrow crept about her as she pushed the memory away.

Severus waited for her as she was a few steps behind him. His dark eyes studing her frame. He wasn't ashamed of wanting her. Since their first meeting, she'd searched hopelessly into his soul, withdrawing every ounce of knowledge he had to offer her, and he welcomed it. For him it made this thing that they were, even more precious to him. But he wanted to give her so much more. He would never openly admit it to her, not just yet, but he thought young Draco a fool to lose something so lovely. But, he was in everyway thankful for his loses. He wanted her safe. He wanted her with him.

He lifted his hand to stroke her hair, reaching out his arm he placed his palm against the side of her cheek. She held it there and kissed it. Everything disappeared into a black haze leaving behind only her light.

He knew his heart was in mortal danger with her. There would be no end to the world he would want to provide for her. Suddenly he wanted everything, but only with her.

He pulled her close and she took his hand. Her lips came up to meet his without warning, leaving behind the whisper of a kiss, a kiss that told him... this was only the beginning. Severus, froze. His body tightened. She felt like warm cream upon his lips, and the taste of her was addictive. Her kindness she gave freely. She nip at his lip, it was sensual caress. Erotic. It robbed his mind blind, he had no idea of what to do, she surprised him completely with her kiss. Again she pressed her lips to his. ... Whatever she wanted was fine with him.

She smiled shyly. Beneath her hands, his heart stuttered out of rhythm. This amused her, and she took a great deal of pleasure in knowing the effect she had over him, that she could leave him so speechless… like a school boy.

Slowly she maneuvered her arm beneath his coat, feeling the firmness of his chest. She had never touched him like this before, and the solid nature of his body beneath her touch felt as sweet as forbidden fruit.

Her hand came to rest at his neck. He closed his eyes, his blood grew warmer. Perhaps he should lock her away! _She was dangerous_, he hated the weakened state she could cast over him, like some tricky little spell, with no counter-curse to save him. No one, had ever before flushed his mind so utterly blank from thought as she did now. But how could he complain when he gave her complete power over his being, to do with as she willed. He breathed deeply as her lips found his... again. Her skin was the golden and warm, while his was pale, icy and cold to the touch. She drew him down to her lips. He wanted to stay with this beautiful woman, and let her light torture his dark soul.

Hermione was no longer nervous when he touched her. If anything she was trying to reassure him. She smiled, and her eyes went instantly to his, almost as if she had read what he was thinking.

He was like stone beneath her hands. "It wouldn't hurt if you let us in. Really, it would only take a moment." she teased playfully.

He came to his senses, but couldn't retain just what she had done to him. Had he been so overdone, so reluctant to move from her that he'd forgotten to unlock the door. From his jacket, Hermione watched as his wand slide from beneath his sleeve and Severus unlocked the front door, it gave a low click and they were allowed to enter.

It was dark inside, the entire house was bath in eerie shadows that flickered against a distant candle light spilling from the next room. She couldn't imagine how anyone could live in such darkness and not go completely mental.

A heavy wooden table stood in the middle of the kitchen floor, with four identical chairs. There were several, oddly, placed jars about his countertop. But, without proper lighting Hermione could not clearly make out their contents.

His voice was low. He asked for her to wait here, and he departed into the other room.

She waited as he instructed but, She hated darkness and she always had. The kitchen she stood in was nothing more than a lab for his oddities, and the strange things she recalled from his classes.

She found the light switch on the wall, by the door, and flicked it on. Light spilled into the room revealing a discolored floor from ages of non-cleaning. Deep colored wooden cabinetry completely covered one side of the room's wall and broke briefly to give way to an opening, for a paned window that had its shade drawn down.

Now that she was able to see clearly, she stepped away from the wall. There were jars filled with several giant reptile-like creatures and one other with something that looked like a mandrake, dissolving in green liquids.

Boxes were stacked in a corner and several old issues of the Daily Prophet piled high on his table.

"Professor!" she called out his name. "Professor!" She called again. But there was no answer, and then suddenly she could hear him as he reentered the other room.


	6. Chapter 6 For the Love of Legilimens

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 6**

"For the Love of Legilimens"

* * *

"Forgive me, please do come in." he walked over and took her hand into his, guiding her into the new room. It was not a large living room, but cozy. There was a small fireplace, one much too low for floo travel. Its mantel was of the same dark wood as the kitchen's, but with odd carvings cut into its molding.

Two wall sconces, with flickering candles, gave the room its soft glow. She wanted to scream at the thing she saw. It was horrible, a webbed looking creature mounted on his end table, beside the sofa.

"Professor, is that a Grindylow?" she asked walking over, she poked at it. It tittered abit.

"Yes, it is. It doesn't frighten you does it? If you want, I can remove it."

"No its fascinating actually." said Hermione studying it closely. She laid her hand upon the creature, it was stuffed and lifeless, its jagged teeth rearing back as if it could attack them both at any moment, its claws were long and pointy. She touched it again and rubbed her fingertips along its tight skin.

"I have a favor to ask of you now that you are here."

The idea of his request made her blush.

"A favor… alright then! Ask away…" she said. She examined a few more of his odd possessions. She came to a wall covered with leather books, nearly fifty or more, some filed away neatly, others thrown on top of white envelopes and rolls of parchment. She stroked their bindings. The rich leather felt wonderfully pricey and strong.

"If it's not to much to ask. Would you not call me that retched name -_Professor_, it feels a bit odd coming from your lips. I would be most delighted... _..._ if you would address me as Severus. -That is! If it's not to soon to ask." he said waiting for her reply.

Her eyes flashed his way and she pretended to think about his request. But in truth, she was beginning to wonder if, or when he would offer the use of his first name to her. One could not simply use another's first name just like that! It was a sort of rule of courtliness. A delicate formality that determined in what manner a woman was reared as a child. After a short moment, she replied with a nod, and a smile softened the edge of his mouth.

She tilted her head and studied him. His ink-dark hair, the odd curve of his nose, eyes dark as night, tall...taller than she. He stood so handsome in his dress shirt, his age suited him extremely well. As a student his demeanor appeared fierce to her, but that was then and now, now he possessed a masculinity that attracted her very much.

To be the reason of his joyous smile was a wonderful feeling...She turned, hoping to continue her browsing but as if on cue, he reached out, captured her hand and drew her closer to him. His fingers exploring her slim waist, and as if they decided this was not enough...they found the pathway leading up the softness of her breast. His boldness made her shiver. . .her softness made his world spin beneath his feet.

Now, with his jacket removed he looked somewhat ordinary, but Hermione knew he was not ordinary at all. She gave into his embrace, lifting her chin to his and he came down to greet her lips. Claiming them.

their kissing grew heated and filled with passion...

She had to think! To breath, and gather her thoughts about what was truly happening between them. Shame on you Granger! Snogging your old professor.

Inwardly, she became self cautious and shook her head at her own inner judgement. But kissing him was so very natural and not at all uneasy, as she feared it would be. He said nothing for several moments, he reached out with his mind and merged with her thoughts.

She kept her face turned away from him, she was evaluating all of this...

He just stared at her, and waited as she went in and out of her decisions.

He claimed her lips again. This time tenderly. _Every word she said was true. _How could he tell her that he wanted so much more than her kiss. His hands came up to cup her face. His tongue worked its way in and out of her mouth. Could love be delivered through a kiss? It simply had to...he couldn't loose her, not when they were so close. Never in a million years would he have thought a woman could make him so incredibly confunded, from the simplest touch… with purely being near him.

He stroked her mind, and her thoughts, her fantasies of love were all so alien to him. He had been unaccepting of love from the world for so long, that he had forgotten the power a woman could stir in a mans soul. He took a deep breath and inhaled the sweetness in her hair, the scent of something rosey and floral. He felt so starved.

The hunger for sex…No! The hunger for food…not at all! None of these he wanted, those things he could quench easily. He hungered for his lost life to be returned to him, he hungered for a chance at true love…a family…children...a wife. He guided her through the hall, to the second bathroom as he had promised, but he stayed with her. Hermione didn't mind… He held her closely, as a lover should and again it bothered her not.

His senses were swirling and mixing not from the alcohol flowing through his blood, but from her… He needed her, he wanted her. He forced himself to let her go so that she could undress, but it was not easily done, the fullness of his erection vowed to exploded from needing her body. It throbbed, pulsated and went on as if it had a life, and a blasted will of its own.

He allowed her to part from his side and he pulled her out a fresh set of towels from the linen closet, and soap bar. He ran her bath for her, as they engaged in conversation. He tested the temperature of her bath. A millions ideas flooded his mind about the two of them. He could still taste her kiss on his tongue.

Hermione quietly undressed behind him, he turned around and took pleasure in watching her peel away her clothing. Her hands played at the buttons and she removed her silky bottoms. The shirt fell to her feet, leaving behind her black bra beneath. She removed all of her clothing and walked over to him completely undone and totally for his eyes to behold. She blushed, too modest to understand her own beauty as she stepped into the running water. He wanted to give her the privacy that she deserved, but he could not fight the desire to be next to her. She told him... how she wanted to kiss him again as she settled into the warm water, and rested her back against the tub. He came down slightly with her, wetting his sleeve, granting her wish, kissing her…. She took his hand and guided his touch between her thighs.

"Lay back …relax." he told her.

He bathe her as the water continued to flow from the nozzle, the steam washed over her body she felt herself unwinding and slipped deeper into his comfort. Her eyes closed. She was smiling to herself as he forced his devilish little thoughts into her mind. She could feel the tingling awareness of his presence, his desire start to burn inside her as his fingers began to invade the secret between her thighs, her pulse pick up and her core was rushed with pure warmth from the water and the slippery feel of his fingers.

It made her gasp...

She could see his images... In them he placed her against the wall of a bedroom, that she was yet to see… she was with him, and he on his knees, her back arching as he slowly licked and tasted between her legs. His tongue slick, as he ate her, sliding between her lips and circling her clit, he nibbled at the tiny flesh that was her center, driving her to the edge and back. Severus used the power of legilimency with her in ways they both knew were unlawful. The deep caressing of his fingers made her feel so good...

His hands roamed all over her body, as he bathe her, he lathered her with soap, touching here and rubbing her there, feeling her fire roll out of control, a burning so deep in her core she said that she wanted more of the images he interjected into her mind..."Do it again." She said

He watched her cup her own breast and circle her nipples softly.

_You are so beautiful… _She heard him clearly through her mind… _And so prefectly sexy, I love watching you..._

She used her skill of legilimency and she withdrew the feelings he'd been hiding from her of her.

She answered back what he had been thinking."Then take all that you like" -she said. The sudden reality that she too possessed this ability to enter his mind, shot through him like a straight arrow. His hand cupped her center and she brought his fingers slowly from between her folds, slipping them into her mouth to taste.

His vision...It changed again, he allowed her in and she withdrew each image he opened to her..._In his mind_...He was behind her. spreading her open and the feel of his manhood slide through her, and she coated every inch of his erection ….he drove deeper inside. But this shared fantasy was too much for her. Hermione lifted out of the bathwater, tiny islands of lathered soap clung to her bare skin, she kissed him and began to undress him... First his shirt, his pants, his brief until the fullness of his true erection stood before her, as vivid as the images he had revealed to her.

He did not lie about his size, his erection was full blown, and tantalizing to see. He guided her from her bath and into his bedroom.

This too was just as she had seen in the vision that he shared with her.

He brought her to him, and kissed her, swallowing her tender lips into his full ones. He came down onto the bed, he on the bottom and her on top, together they moved further onto the pillows, the sheets clung to their damp skin.

Hermione straddled his waist, looking down into his eyes as she guided him inside of her. She held onto his shoulders as she leaned forward. Her hips settled into a slow sensual rock, grinding softly against him. She heard him moan from her, as she took in every inch of his glorious muscle. He rose fully inside of her, the head of his erection touched her very core.

She moaned and lowered herself more… placing sweet kisses along his face, his lips. He wanted to kiss her back but couldn't, she had him completely paralyzed, utterly immoble. She nipped at his shoulder working her way up his neck. She moaned the name Severus, with a sweet hiss. She softly whispered her love for the things he was making her feel. She rode him and he grasped her rump...guiding her... she described everything to him... everything she's was feeling as she made love to him.

His concentration broke from more images she shared…images of him. … deep inside of her, thrusting a little harder… and a little faster. He understood and began to grant her request. She told him how she loved riding him… to love him was amazing she said. She told him how he made her pine for more... She said to him… that everything was alright and how she wanted him too… how she needed him… harder, faster. He loved her with such intensity that it pained her with the sweetest torture and he was so slick from her cum, that he felt he would lose his mind, there was no sense of time….

She felt so delicate, but was in total control….She said to him, that she wished for this… and then he moved faster beneath her,and drove deeper, smiling, as a small spasm shook her walls. He shared this sensation… and he held her steady, gripping her rear. she opened her thighs, granting him even more. He wanted her and now sweet Merlin he had her, completely to himself... But he needed for her to accept all of him. Severus touched her thoughts...as he made her pine with tiny sounds... and knew how she wanted what she wanted…. when to slow down and when to speed her up… and how to withdraw, and when to give her more. She groaned against his mastery…and his body grew tight when she made those sounds...

She twisted and made tiny circles against his pelvis...

she was driving him mad….

he was so swollen inside of her …He knew, that if fire ever had a touch, it was there, inside of her... over and over her delicious flames came licking at him like the devil. Her hair had become undone and formed a heated curtain around them, he stroked frizzled waves back from her face. And kissed her more…. he squeezed his eyes shut and became completely lost …..focusing only on her body ... only on her need...he was panting and she pulled her name from his lips, as his orgasm rose. _"Now…" _he whispered deeply calling out her name again. He could feel it approaching, his sounds grew heavy and deep. She teased his lower lip with hers...as he squeezed her bottom tighter against his climax. He caressed it selfishly… letting it slip only just...and almost instantly rushing back inside her with greed. And when he finally came… it penatrated every fiber of his body...he spilled inside of her.

Her skin...was flushed and pink against his...her brest, swollen as they crushed against his chest, and the fullness he had given her lips, was his blame as well...He couldn't believe how wonderful she felt to him. Severus tried to silence his racing heart… but couldn't…._Why, there's no point! listen...her heart is racing too... _ and so, he just accepted the bliss of being with her.

He held her close and smiled up at her, holding her tightly. "I - would - love - to... do _that_ again..." he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _For author's chosen theme song to Chapter 6 Love of Legilimens please visit my profile page for Additions (Muggle Sang the Blues). Thank you for reading please leave a review.  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Touch Me in the Morning

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 7**

"Touch Me in the Morning"

Her stomach suddenly growled, waking her from her sleep, reminding her how long it had been since she eaten. Then she realized something much worse. She and Severus had slept until daybreak. She searched the room slowly with her eyes then stopped when she saw fading purple of the night sky through a crack in his shutters. The darkness was giving up its glory up to another new day. . .

"It is safe to say good morning." Hermione whispered to the sleeping man behind her. She stretched slightly, which was a little difficult to do with Severus pressed so completely against her, holding her captive. Her eyes adjusted to the objects in his room. Some things were blurry at start, but soon the lines merged together creating the solid forms of his bedroom window, an old upholstered arm chair that she thought looked a lot like the one from the headmaster's office years ago. She wondered if maybe he had decided to keep it for himself once he had been removed from the position. There was an wooden chest of drawers, that lined the other half of his room near the door.

"Good morning," he whispered back over her shoulder yawning. He nudged closer into her backside and began kissing her shoulder. Severus broke away from his display of loving affection, only to share it equally with the back of her neck, and nibbling at the crevase behind her ear. "I don't want to know, but is that the sun nearly rising?"

He drew the covers completely around them. Molding his body against hers. shutting away the outside world.

Hermione nodded yes, and pulled his arm tightly around her. They were kissing. "We ah. . . . " her words were consumed the moment his lips found hers, and his sweet morning arousal filled her then, exploring through her like hot steel, bringing with it the same powerful fire they had shared in their lovemaking last night.

She granted him the admittance he wanted from her body. . . .the morning would have to wait.

* * *

Some time later. . . much later. . .

"How do you suggest we explain or tardiness for nearly seven hours," he teased her, kissing her again. "Your daughter. . . Im sure she's missing her mother. . . .we both shall have a great deal of explaining to do to Mr. Potter." he said slipping his fingers through the private curls between her legs. It was driving him crazy, the fact that he never wanted to stop touching her.

His coal-dark hair fell forward and tickled the side of her breast. His outstretched fingers intertwined around hers and she brought him up with a gentle pull and she meet his smiling lips.

* * *

Another hour later. . . .

They had managed to pull together a small breakfast of toast and sausages. But the sun was now fueling light through the kitchen window.

Some how three more additional hours were lost in between the bedroom and the shower they shared this morning.

Severus stood strikingly handsome and tall in the doorway watching Hermione comb her hair. He was casually dressed in a dark wizarding suit, with his normal, black tailored cape. Hermione however, came home with him only wearing the red bowtie uniform from the club.

Severus insisted that she choose one of his own to wear, and once she had chosen one, that was fairly new. He transfigured it for her. It was brown and he worked quickly turning into a soft mauve, panne fabric that looked like of crushed velvet, and he focused next on its buttons. Turning them from the dull bronzy polythene into that of pearled flowers that would clasp the entire garment closed and he flatten them each.

They laughed and chatted as if time did not matter, and that the day would hold its place purely for them. Hermione brushed her hair together, and using a few of the hair clamps she had scattered throughout her purse, she styled her hair into a presentable fall of freshly shampooed curls pinned high upon her head.

"You look positively divine." Severus re-entered his bathroom, holding a steaming cup of coffee out for her. The perfect picture of her so cleaned up and pretty, made him want to ravish her again.

"This, is beautiful!" said Hermione appraising him for working such a magnificent spell on the robe, it was perfect she thought. Her sleeves dropped into a narrow train from her wrist and she took the cup from his hand. They enjoyed their coffee together and Severus answered all the questions she had waiting for him about the large collection of books in his living room.

They arrived in Catchpole around noon standing just outside a pair of double doors designed of cut glass and red wood. The Potter's home, was that of an untraditional London home, mixed with a rather unique vintage, modern style. The roofing was stacked and slanted like a lantern with a chimney that drew to one side. All around the home there were odd dimensional windows, that fully harvested the daylight.

As Hermione and Severus approached the front doors, the crystal cut glass slowly formed the images of Ginny's and Harry's foyer. It was a beautiful home in its own odd little way, but nothing like the one that she and Draco shared, that one, Hermione remembered it was a more formal two-story brick home. Hermione stomped the passing memory of him completely out of her head, and knocked four times on the door.


	8. Chapter 8 They Never Saw It Coming

**Muggle Sang the Blues**

**Chapter 8**

"They Never Saw It Coming"

_And this maiden, she lived with no other thought, t__han to love and be loved by me._

* * *

Turning on her heels and putting down her own son's bottle. Ginny left the room when she heard the knocks at the door. In the entrance of the small foyer leading to their front door, she halted when she saw there was more than one visitor standing on the opposite side.

Harry strode past her, with Matilda laughing playfully in his arm and he flung open the door. "Hermione." he said, and took three steps back allowing her to enter.

Ginny waited as her friend entered the room, with Severus boldly at her side. Her curved hand resting snuggle in the upper grooves of his elbow.

"Snape." Ginny said softly and ducked her head in greeting. She then thought that he would offer her a correction. But he didn't. Ginny eyes grew large as she glanced over to Harry.

"Severus," said Harry switching the little girl over to a new arm and offering the older man a firm hand shake. Harry welcomed him in. He then excused himself as he quickly returned to the living room to retrieve their son. He made a passing whistle of _BIG surprise_ as he whizzed past Ginny.

Ginny gave the couple a modest smile. She had to choke away the images of why she thought the two would be standing in her home hand in hand. And she also had to most definitely block out the idea of any activities that may have happened between the two of them. Things, that she could only guesstimate as to why her friend was out until the next day.

She looked back and Harry entered again holding both babies and passed their son over to her. There was a long silence as the reality of Severus standing there with Hermione soaked in. Severus wanted to hide away from the awkward moment. Harry smiled and looked over at Ginny, he then pretended to play with Matilda. Ginny walked over to a spare bassinet beside the widow and laid her little one down inside of it.

"Sooo…" said Harry a bit long winded, breaking the silence. He gave a smirk to his old professor. Harry took to standing in front of them trying to make himself look as normal as he could. From what Harry could tell, this was not merely two people joining each other for a leisure walk. No, thought Harry something had taken place between the two. But as for important people in his book. Severus was top of the list; right up there with his godfather Sirius and longtime, forgotten friend Lupin. But even so, it still didn't stop the fact that his mind was not only exploding with disbelief, it was even more flooded with _Why's_ and _How's._

"Thanks so much for keeping her for me," said Hermione suddenly. "I would have sent an owl or something but it was. . . um . . .it was getting really late and -"

"Oh no, of course not -" interrupted Harry Potter. Saving her from such an unneeded explanation. Hermione blushed.

Ginny returned from the window and stood beside him "Don't be ridiculous it was -"

"- It was no trouble Hermione you know that."

"No . . . no trouble at all, Matilda slept clear through the night. Right Harry!" She gave him a kinda help me out sort of smile.

Harry didn't quite respond on cue, he just stood there blinking at the new couple, a bit dumb struck and lost for words. "What . . .oh yes . . . Straight 'til morning not nearly a peep." he lied, drawing with his free hand a straight line. He wasn't going to tell her that Matilda cried for nearly an hour after her mum had left for work last night, and that he had conjured her a magical puppet show with a few stuffed teddy's. He made the stuffed animals danced and play around her and his son until the both of them had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Well, that should ease your worries, shouldn't it love." said Severus. Hermione agreed and smile up at him, Severus leaned in as she offered a kiss. "She was very distraught the entire morning." he said to the Potter's. "We do thank you both for your assistance and for being so sympathetic with our unruly delay Mr. Potter."

The bassinet beside the window made a small movement and the once sleeping baby boy let out a low cry that slowly began to grow louder.

"Now look at what you've done." teased Harry to Ginny. Ginny slumped her weight to one side and dropped her head. "I told you not to lay him down, he'll sleep as long as you hold him." said Harry.

Matilda didn't start crying as she would usually when she heard other baby's cry. She was smiling and reaching out for her mother. Hermione rushed over, freeing herself from Severus's hold and grabbed her daughter from Harry. "Hello angel. . . .did you miss me, hum. . . Did you miss mommy!"

"Come, come on now." said Harry walking over to the bassinet and lifted up a plump little boy with midnight dark hair, pale rosy cheeks and wearing a bedtime onesy. "Mommy done it. . . Of course she did, don't cry." he shooed his son's tears.

The conversation between the four adults was brief at best, and it wasn't long after before Hermione, Matilda and Severus all said their good byes and departed from the Potter's place.

"They took that rather well." she said once the three of them were walking up the stone lain path that lead back towards main road.

"Did you expect for them to perhaps not accept us?" asked Severus reaching out to take her hand.

"No, I guess I just expected more questions maybe, I don't know."


	9. Author Update

Ok, so my lovely's,

I've added another story and now I'm seeking reviews.

It is a Lucius/Hermione _Love Story_, and not really a story for smut readers, because I dont really enjoy writing smut. Not that I can't, I just dont enjoy it!

Please give my story **Smashed** a try and tell me what you think. If there are misspelled words I would like to know. . .If you like it, I would love to know. . . If you don't like or love it. . .then lie to me and read something else.

Sorry about the commas if they are out of place, cause they probably are. I always have a hard time with those.

Look for **Smashed **in my profile, under _currently working on_.

Thanks,

_The Ghoul In Pajamas_


End file.
